HokagePureblood
by ForeverBishieLover
Summary: Nashikiri High School have to be renovated due to some mysterious events that burned down the school. Therefore, Recca, Yanagi and Fuko have to transfer school. And it's Cross Academy! What would wait for them from now on? Definitely not a Slash
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi, I'm ForeverBishieLover. I'm new here, and this is my first fanfic.

Summary:

Nashikiri High School have to be renovated due to some mysterious events that burned down the whole school. Therefore, Recca, Yanagi and Fuko have to transfer into Cross Academy! What would wait for them from now on?

Pairing: Recca x Yanagi (and vice-versa), Aidou x Fuko, Kaname x Yuuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or Vampire Knight. Anzai Nobuyuki and Hino Matsuri owns them

Me: And now, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1**

It was like everyday's fine morning, and the sky was very clear.

_Blood.. Why is there bloods everywhere?,_ Recca thought as he recalled the strange dream he had last night. But he shook it off when he heard a sweet voice that he loves so much called him. It was his Hime, Yanagi Sakoshita's voice.

"Ohayou, Recca-kun!" said Yanagi as she spotted him at Nashikiri High School

"Aa~ Ohayou, Hime!" Recca said as he give her his trademark smile when he saw her

"What happened?" ask her as she saw everything has been burned down like there was a war between ninjas takes place in their school yesterday

There is also a strange note in the wall near the place they were standing right now. It says that the school will be renovated without a specified time limit

"Oh my gosh!"

"What's up?" suddenly a voice came. It was Mr. Tatesako's. He came with Domon and Fuko

"We're going to transfer school!"

"WHAAAT?" Fuko and Domon said in unison

"Aw man..! I nearly fond of this school and now we're going to transfer?" Domon lied, only to find no one buy it

"By the way," said Yanagi. "It seems that everyone has been gathering in school yard right now. I thing we should be going"

In the same time in Cross Academy...

"Are you calling me, Chairman?" ask Yuuki as she entered the Chairman's room that morning in the middle of class. "Yes, i'm" said Kurosu Kaien as he saw his foster daughter came into the view

"What it is?"

"Aww.. Am I not allowed to see my beautiful daughter anymore?" Kaien childishly pouted

"Ah.. That's not what I mean!" said Yuuki, forgetting the fact that she ain't his daughter

"You know, I still have classes, soo.." She lied, hopefully Kaien will buy it

"It's fine" said Kaien. "And there is something that I want to ask you to do"

"Okay.." said Yuuki as she sat, waiting for Kaien to tell her

"There will be three transfer students coming tommorow. They're from Nashikiri High School. Can you please show them around the school?"

"Ah? Surely, i can" said Yuuki. "But, why now? We're still in the middle of semester, aren't we?"

"Well, from what i've heard, there is an incident occurred and burned down their entire school and they're still renovating right now. Beside, isn't it a right thing that we can help other peoples in their times of need?"

"Aa? You're right.." said Yuuki as she sat up

"Oh! By the way, please look at this!" Kaien show a photo to her

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_This is a long day.._ Recca thought as he went home

"I'm home, mom!"

"Welcome home" said Kagehoushi after she notice her son enter the house. "Oh? Yanagi and Fuko are here too?"

"Yes, we're here. Good day, mam!" Yanagi and Fuko said, somehow in unison

"Good day to you too, both of you"

"By the way mom, where's dad?" questioned Recca. By the time he says _'dad'_, it means Shigeo Hanabishi his foster father who works as a fireworks manufacturer

"He's in his working place"

"Thank's mom!" And then he dashed out of the room

Meanwhile, Yuuki gasps as she saw that photo. It was a photo of a mother and son with Chairman Cross and a stranger in it. The woman's face is looks very like Juri Kuran, her mother. And the boy looks like her and Kaname, her brother. Could that mean..?

"Who are they, Chairman?"

"Oh? The woman is a friend of mine. Her name is Kagerou. And that is her son, Recca" Kaien said as he pointed at the photo

"Her son and his friends will arrived tommorrow at 5.00 p.m and they will be placed in Day Class"

"Oh? I see.."

"Okay then, Chairman! I'll show them around the campus tommorow. Now, if you please excused me.."

"You're dismissed. Both you and Zero, have a nice day okay?" said Kaien back to his usual cheerfullness. Yuuki nodded as she left the room..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Me: This is is the end of chapter one. Everyone, please read and review *smile*


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi, everyone! We meet again. It's me, ForeverBishieLover. Thanks for the review. Here is the second chapter

Fuko: ForeverBishieLover didn't owns Flame of Recca and Vampire Knight

Me: I just own my story. And now, here goes the story. Enjoy it~ *smile*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 2**

Around 4.45 p.m in the Hokage mansion

"Ugh.. I'm gonna miss you guys!" Ganko said as she try to held back her tears, but she failed and it went all the way down like a stream. "You guys, promised me you'll come back here soon!"

"Okay!"

"We're promise!"

Kagehoushi on the other hand, didn't want to let her son go. That's why, she was pretty shock when she was told that Recca is going to transfer to a boarding school. Indeed, she didn't want her son to go. But then again, her son need to finish his high school. And Cross Academy was the prestigious one. As his mother, off course Kagehoushi feel happy for her son.

"Everything has been ready! Come back here safely, okay?"

"Okay!"

She then gave a final hug to Recca before she sends him, Yanagi, Fuko and their belongings to Cross Academy with her madougu _Shadow Ball__.._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Five minutes already passed when Yuuki was waiting for the transfer students in the school gate. She wonder if they will really come or not, since it's already 5.00 o'clock in the evening. Gladly, she don't have to wait any longer, because she heard someone's voice near the gate. One boy and two girls.

And Yuuki recognize the boy soon enough. It was the boy in the photo!

"Excuse me.. Are both of you the new transfers here? " asks Yuuki as she approach the three.

"Yes, we are" Yanagi said as she notice Yuuki. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kuran Yuuki! I'm the prefect of this school. Just called me Yuuki for short" Yuuki said as she give them a friendly smile. "Welcome to Cross Academy!"

"Hey, thanks man! I'm Recca Hanabishi. This is my friend Fuko Kirisawa and my Hime, Yanagi" Recca said as he pointed at Fuko and Yanagi.

"I'm Yanagi Sakoshita. Nice to meet you, Kuran-san!" Yanagi said.

"Nice to meet you too, Hanabishi-san, Kirisawa-san, Sakoshita-san!"

"Don't be so formal.. Called me Recca!" Recca said with a boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Called me Yanagi!" Yanagi exclaimed

"And you can called me Fuko"

"Aa~ okay!"

"By the way.." Fuko said as she eyed Yuuki and then to Recca, and then to Yuuki again. "I never know that you have a sister, Recca!"

"Huh? Why did you say that?"

"What? The two of you kinda looks like each other!" Fuko exclaimed as she looked at Recca and Yuuki.

"Maybe it just a coincidence?"

_Well, who knows? Infact, i want to know about it as well..,_ Yuuki tought as she show them around. Yuuki told that the male Day Class dormitory is on the left side of the school, and the girl's one is on the right.

As they walking past the Moon Dorm, they notice that there is a lot of girls.

"Hey, what's up with those girls? They're seems to be excited over something!"

"They were so excited about the exchange periode"

"Exchange periode?"

"Yup!" Yuuki explain about the exchange periode and the Night Class, without mention anything about vampires.

The gate suddenly open and revealed a bunch of vampires. Hanabusa Aidou, who got the nickname "Idol" by the Day Class's girls step out first. The girls were about to go crazy when Aidou shout his usual "BANG!", but Zero came into the view and glared daggers make them scared to even try one step forwards near the Night Class.

He noticed that there is three new faces along with Yuuki. Aidou notice it too, and he goes to say "BANG!" to the new girls, causing Yanagi to jump a little in surprise

"Are you alright, Hime?" questioned Recca as he looked at Yanagi.

Yanagi shook her head and say, "Aah? Yes, i'am alright!"

"Glad to heard that.." Recca said as a relieved smile plastered on his face

On the other hand, Aidou seems too surprised when he saw Recca. He knows that Yuuki has an older brother. But it's Kaname. And this guy infront of him looks very much like Kaname and Yuuki. How can this be?

"Who are you?"

"I think i'am the one who should asking you!"

"Sorry for the interuption. Recca-san, he is Hanabusa Aidou. He is one of the Night Class student" Yuuki said. "Aidou-senpai, he is Recca Hanabishi. He's one of the new students, who just transfer to the Day Class"

After hearing the word Day Class, Aidou was more shocked. For some unknown reasons, he couldn't believe that the guy in front of him is a human.

"Senpai, are you allright?"

"Aah? Yes, i'm alright. Thanks for worrying about me, Kuran-sama.." Aidou then notice that the other Night Class was already left for class.

"Ugh.. I think i should be going right now. Now if you pleased excused me.." Aidou said as he bow to Yuuki.

"You're dismissed" Yuuki said.

_What an odd guy!,_ Aidou tought as he stole a glance to Recca before he catch up with his friends.

Unknown to them, there is a black haired guy who watch the whole thing from afar and he seems to know Recca, considering the surprised yet happy expression on his face.

_I'm sorry I can't see you just yet..,_ that guy tought upon seeing Recca. "But still.. Welcome" the guy said with a slight smile plastered on his face..

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Me: And that is the second chapter. How was the story? Anyway, please read and review..


End file.
